The Twelve
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: Two years after leaving CTU, drastic events bring Jack back into action. Set two years after season five. May not be twentyfour chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from 24.

24: The Twelve

The following takes place between 6 a.m. and 7 a.m.

Events do not take place in real time.

5:59:57

5:59:58

5:59:59

6:00

Moscow, Russia

The U.S. Embassy

Richard Bell dialed a number on his cell phone outside of the embassy. A man with a Russian accent answered.

"I'm in." Bell stated.

"You know what to do." The Russian replied.

Richard entered the Embassy and looked down at his cell phone. He had a schematic of the whole Embassy. Richard was free to roam the halls; he had gotten security clearance from his boss. Richard found the spot he needed to be in and sent a text message on his cell phone. He then tore off his jacket to reveal numerous packs of C-4 strapped to his body. Security had quickly surrounded him as Mr. Bell pushed the button detonating the bombs. The devastation left in his wake was tremendous. All the security guards were dead and a large hole was left in the floor.

The Ambassador arose from his chair startled by the sound.

"Sir, we need to get you out of here."

"Right, let's go." Ambassador Frankfurt said as he and his bodyguard moved out from his office.

Everyone around them was in a panic. The Ambassador tried to get them calmed down but it wasn't working. Suddenly a group of men dressed in black stormed the Embassy. They toted machine guns and grenades. The terrorist's didn't hesitate to start firing on innocent people. They fired on the Ambassador but his bodyguard stepped in between the barrage of bullets. The Ambassador was then pushed down to his knees and put a gun to his head.

6:20

Los Angeles, California

Bauer Residence

Jack Bauer woke up next to his wife Audrey Raines. She turned on to her side and opened her eyes staring at Jack.

"Hello, Beautiful." Jack whispered.

"Hey." Audrey said with a smile.

Jack kissed her on the lips and moved back laughing.

"What is it?"

"It's just been a long time since I've been this happy. After Terri, I didn't think I would find someone like you. I love you, Audrey."

"I love you too."

6:27

Los Angeles, California

CTU

Bill Buchanan had just heard the news about the U.S. Embassy. Right now he was thinking he shouldn't have stayed head of CTU. He had been through to many bad days already. Bill knew that he and the people here made a different. He had to put aside his doubt and get through the day. He marched out from his office and stood above his employees.

"Listen up, People. The United States Embassy in Russia was just bombed. We're getting reports in from Moscow that terrorists have taken it over. They don't know if the Ambassador is alive or dead. I want everyone on this now. Finding out who was behind this attack is our only priority." Bill said as he walked down the stairs.

"Dennis, I want you to be the liaison between us and the authorities in Moscow. Any information you get I want to be informed immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Chloe, I want you to run a search of any terrorist threats that have been made against the Embassy or the United States in the past."

"That's not going to be much to go on. The U.S. has pissed a lot of people off."

"Just do it, Chloe."

6:40

U.S. Embassy

The phone rang inside the Embassy one of the terrorists answered it.

"This is the Russian police please tell us what you want."

"We want nothing but be warned if you try to storm the building the Ambassador will die." He said as he threw the phone down.

"Go set the charges, get ready to load our cargo in the van."

Two terrorists rappelled down the hole that was blown in the floor. Ten minutes later they came out with two containers. They then proceeded to the back door of the embassy where a van was waiting for them. The two men looked up to the roofs and saw snipers.

"There are snipers on the roof we'll never make it."

The leader of the terrorists picked up the phone from the floor.

"Tell your men on the roof to withdraw or we will kill the Ambassador." He yelled into the phone.

"Ok, Ok we'll get them off the roof."

The two terrorists then proceeded out the back door and loaded the cargo into the back of their van.

6:56

"Don't worry my brothers, what we do today will change the world." The leader said as he answered a cal on his cell phone.

"Did we get what we came for?"

"Yes."

"Then you know what you must do."

The terrorist leader hung up his cell phone and nodded to his followers.

"Don't worry my brothers, today we will change the world." He said as he pushed a small button on a controller.

The entire embassy was engulfed in a huge explosion. A few seconds the building collapsed to the ground.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00


	2. Chapter 2

The following takes place between 7 a.m. and 8 a.m.

Events do not occur in real time.

7:00:00

7:00:01

7:00:02

7:00:03

Los Angeles, California

CTU

Bill was getting inpatient, they still had no leads on who had bombed the embassy and the Russians were taking their time in delivering them information. He walked down the stairs to Dennis Lansing's desk.

"Any new information Dennis?" Bill asked.

"The embassy it's gone?"

"What do you mean gone?" Bill was in shock.

"It's been completely destroyed. Authorities in Moscow are still trying to figure out what happened."

"Dear God. The Ambassador?" Bill wiped the sweat off his brow.

"They're assuming the worst, sir." Dennis said stuttering.

"Mr. Buchanan, I found someone that may know about who attacked the Embassy. A man named Nikolai Redden. He's ex-KGB; he helped to prevent a terrorist attack on the embassy nine years ago."

"We need to bring him in, maybe he can shed some light on what's happening. Has Curtis come in yet?"

"No I'll call and redirect him to Redden's address." Chloe stated.

"Good work, Chloe."

7:17

Los Angeles, California

Redden Residence

Curtis drove up and parked in the driveway of Nikolai Redden. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. A man opened the door and stared a Curtis.

"Nikolai Redden?"

"Who wants to know?

"I'm Curtis Manning from the Counter Terrorist Unit. We're investigating the terrorist attack against the United States Embassy in Russia. You're Ex-KGB, you saved the embassy from an attack before. We were hoping you could come back to CTU with me and answer a few questions."

"I won't speak to you only to Jack Bauer." Redden yelled.

"Bauer? He doesn't work for CTU anymore."

"I will only speak to him." Redden said as his son came out into the living room.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"It's ok, son, just get back in your room. Don't worry everything is fine."

Curtis dialed CTU's number on his cell phone.

"This is Bill Buchanan at CTU, Curtis is that you?"

"Yes sir. I made it to Redden's house; he won't talk to me though. He says he will only tell Jack Bauer what he knows."

"Bauer? What's Jack got to do with this? I'll call him and see if he will come down. Can I speak to Redden?" Bill was baffled.

Curtis handed his cell phone to Nikolai Redden.

"Mr. Redden, This is Bill Buchanan I'm director of CTU. Would you be willing to meet with me here?"

"No, I want Jack to come to come to my home."

"I assure you Jack Bauer will be there."

7:30

Washington D.C.

The White House

President Katherine Porter was sitting at her desk preparing for a summit meeting with foreign representatives. She was extremely worried about the situation that was developing in Moscow. Someone knocked lightly on the door and then it opened. Mike Novick entered the room.

"Mike, what can I do for you?"

"Madame President, I know how important this summit meeting is to you but in light of recent events are you sure you want to go through with it?" Mike was concerned

"I've been thinking about this a lot since I heard about what was happening in Moscow. This summit meeting is extremely important in nurturing diplomatic relations between a number of different countries. I think its best for this country for the summit to go ahead as planned."

"Of course, Madame President." Mike said as he left the room.

7:45

Moscow, Russia

A Private Airfield

Two men drove up onto a runway of a privately owned airfield. They parked their van and got out. A man approached them taking place near the back of the vehicle. The two terrorists opened the back door and pulled out two black bags.

"Mr. Criscov, we have the Plutonium." One of the terrorists announced.

"Good. You two have done well and now you shall be rewarded." Criscov said as he pulled out a gun and shot both men in the head. A group of Criscov's men walked up to him.

"Dispose of the bodies and inform the Pilot we're leaving. In twelve hours America will fall to its knees." Criscov said as he carried the two black duffle bags to his plane.

7:50

Los Angeles, California

Bauer Residence

Jack was buttoning up his shirt getting ready for his job as a consultant for the LAPD. Although he was happy being married to Audrey, it still felt like there was something missing from his life. He was hoping to start a family and finally settle down again. Jack and Audrey had been trying for months to get pregnant with no results. Unbeknownst to Jack his wife was in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. She got out of the shower to view the results. She saw the test and began to cry. She then dressed in her bath robe and walked into the bedroom while drying off her hair with a towel.

"Are you Ok?" Jack could tell something was wrong.

"I'm fine." Audrey lied.

"You want me to make you breakfast?" Jack offered.

"No, I'm not really hungry." Audrey said as the phone began to ring, she picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Audrey? This is Bill Buchanan at CTU."

"Bill it's good to hear from you. How are things with Karen?"

"They're great. Listen I'm sorry I don't have time to talk, I need to speak with Jack. It's urgent."

Audrey handed the phone to her Husband.

"Bill, this is Jack."

"As you may already know the U.S. Embassy in Russia was bombed this morning. We don't have any leads as of yet. One man that may be able to tell us something is an Ex-KGB operative that stopped terrorists from attacking that same Embassy nine years ago. His name is Nikolai Redden."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"We sent Curtis down there, but Redden won't speak to him. He says he will only speak to you."

"Why me?" Jack asked.

"I was hoping you could answer that question for me."

"I can't Bill, I made a promise to someone." Jack looked over at his wife.

"Jack, these terrorists may not be done today. The attack on the Embassy could be the first of many. I'll text message the address to your cell phone."

"Give me a minute." Jack said putting the phone down.

Jack walked over to Audrey who was beginning to look nervous.

"No Jack, Don't go."

"I have too. There could be a lot at stake. CTU has too many questions now and the one person who may have the answers will only talk to me."

"No Jack, You promised me! After China you said you were done. You said you were ready to settle down, ready to have a family. I'm never going to be enough for you, am I?"

"Audrey, you have my heart, you always will. I love you but if these terrorists are planning another attack I can't just let innocent people die. I have to go."

"Jack?" Audrey began to protest as Jack picked up the phone.

"I'm on my way."

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	3. Chapter 3

The following takes place between 8 a.m. and 9 a.m.

Events do not occur in real time.

8:00:01

8:00:02

8:00:03

8:00:04

Los Angeles, California

Redden Residence

"Jack's on his way now are you sure you can't tell me anything?" Curtis said as a red dot appeared on his chest.

"Yes, someone is about to kill you." Redden stated as Curtis noticed the red dot on his chest.

"Get Down!" Curtis tackled Redden to the floor as gunfire penetrated the house.

Curtis got out his gun and prepared to fire. He noticed two armed men outside the window and he fired on both. Nikolai's fifteen year old son came out of his room and yelled for his father.

"What's happening?"

"Son, Get down!"

Two armed terrorists came out from the back of the house and grabbed Redden's son. Curtis fired at more targets using the last of his ammunition. Two more enemies came in through the front door and aimed their weapons at Curtis. Shots rang out but to Curtis' surprise he was not hit. The two armed men fell to the ground dead and Jack Bauer entered from behind them. He lowered his gun as he walked up to Mr. Manning.

"Jack!" Curtis was stunned to see him.

"Curtis. Nikolai Redden? I'm Jack Bauer, What do you know about the terrorist attack today?" Jack wanted to get to the heart of the matter.

"They took my son. You have to get him back then I will tell you everything I know."

"We don't have time for this; tell me what you know now!" Jack threatened.

"Please find my son Mr. Bauer."

Jack dialed Bill on his cell phone.

"Jack what is it?"

"I'm with Redden but his son has been kidnapped. He won't tell me anything until I get him back."

"Alright, have Curtis escort Mr. Redden back here and I'll get Chloe to get started on trying to find a satellite uplink." Bill said.

"Thanks Bill." Jack said as he ended the call.

"Curtis you need to take Redden back to CTU, I'm going after his son." Jack stated as he headed for the door.

"Jack, it's good to have you back." Curtis said as Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

Jack turned his head slightly back in his friend's direction but did not say a word. He then got into his car and started the engine. He thought about the decision he had made earlier: He broke his promise to Audrey. Maybe she was right…Maybe he had to do this. Jack was broken from thought by his cell phone which was ringing.

"Bauer."

"Jack It's Chloe, I've got the uplink. I'll transfer the feed to your PDA." Chloe said with a touch of excitement in her voice.

"Thanks, Chloe."

"It's just like old times isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Jack said as he sped away in his car.

8:10

Washington, D.C.

The White House

"Ma'am you have a phone call on line one. It's the Vice President." The President nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Jimmy."

"How's the summit going?" The Vice President asked.

"It starts in a few hours."

"How are you feeling?"

"To tell you the truth I'm nervous as hell."

"Don't worry Katie, you'll do fine."

"I wish I had that kind of faith in myself." The President said.

"I wish I was there with you and not stuck in Los Angeles."

"Jimmy, let's not do this on the phone." The President got an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"I know you don't want a scandal to break out but I can't turn away from my feelings anymore. I love you Katie."

"I….I can't talk about this now."

"Then when can you?"

"When you get back."

"Right, I'll see you then." The Vice President said as he ended the call.

8:20

Los Angeles, California

An Abandoned Warehouse

A white van pulls up to a large brick warehouse. They stop at a metal door which opens up before them. The van then parks and the driver gets out to open the back door. Redden's fifteen year old son is there trembling in fear. The terrorist hops in the back of the van and drags the boy out. He screams and struggles with the man until finally the boy is thrown into a small room. The door is then shut and locked. A man walks up to the van and begins speaking with the terrorist.

"We brought the boy sir, just like you wanted."

"Then Bauer is on his way."

"Yes."

"Good, then everything is going according to plan." The terrorist named Kaine said.

8:30

Los Angeles, California

Abandoned Warehouse.

Jack stood on the roof of the building across from the warehouse. He crouched down and looked over the edge trying to see through the windows. He couldn't see anything except the fire escape. Jack reached for his cell phone.

"This is CTU." Bill said.

"Bill its Jack. I followed the terrorists who took Redden's son to an abandoned warehouse on 4th and Lake."

"I can get you some backup there within twenty minutes."

"Good, I'll go in first to see what we're dealing with."

"What's your position right now?"

"I'm on the roof of the building next to the warehouse. I think I can make the fire escape if I jump."

"Jack, good luck."

Jack looked straight down the side of the building. It was a long way down. He knew one wrong move would mean death. Walking back a few feet Jack made room for his jump. Taking in a deep breath, he ran for the edge and leaped.

8:35

Jack grasped the railing on the fire escape while he hung in midair. Pulling himself up he came to rest on his feet. He then proceeded through an open window. Crouching he scanned the area ahead of him. A terrorist suddenly walked close to his position. Jack quietly hid behind a crate and took off his belt. Jack's enemy looked over in his direction and slowly began to turn. Jack silently walked up behind the man and choked him to death with his belt. He counted the number of terrorists who were on the lower level and called CTU.

"Bill, I'm in the warehouse. Right now I only see about fifteen armed men. There are two men guarding a door that must be where they are keeping Redden's son."

"Thanks Jack, I'll inform the strike team. They should be there soon."

8:49

The strike team busted through the door getting into an immediate firefight with the terrorists. Jack made his way down the stairs taking out another adversary. Soon the gunshots ended and Jack came downstairs to find all the terrorists dead. Jack opened the door and found Redden's son crouched in a ball on the floor.

"Get this boy to CTU and secure the area." Jack yelled to the team leader.

Jack again scanned the area and noticed movement upstairs. He ran up the steps and saw someone take off running.

"Stop, I'm a Federal agent!" Jack screamed.

The man did not stop, instead he ran for the roof. Jack could hear a helicopter's motor. He followed the man up to the roof and aimed his gun at the man's leg.

"If you move another inch I will shoot you!"

"Oh I don't think you're going to do that Jack." The man responded as he moved closer to the helicopter.

"Stop!" Jack steadied his weapon.

"Come on Jack don't tell me you forgot. Well the day isn't over yet, there's still time." He said as he boarded the helicopter. It then ascended and began getting further and further away.

"Why didn't you stop him? You had him." The strike team leader yelled.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	4. Chapter 4

The following takes place between 9 a.m. and 10 a.m.

9:00:01

9:00:02

9:00:03

9:00:04

Los Angeles, California

Abandoned Warehouse

"Jack, what's going on? Baker just called and said you let one of the terrorist's go."

"Bill, I'll tell you everything once I get back to CTU. Right now we have bigger problems."

"What do you mean?"

"We found weapons grade materials here. Bill, they were making bombs."

"Any idea of where they could strike next?"

"No, we did find a laptop though but the files are encrypted."

"Chloe will get to work on it as soon as you get back."

"Alright I'm on my way back now." Jack said putting the phone in his pocket.

9:15

Los Angeles, California

CTU

Bill walked down to Chloe's workstation.

"Chloe, Jack's bringing a laptop back here I need you to be ready to decrypt some of the files on it."

"Dennis." Bill turned expecting to see Dennis but he saw no one.

"Chloe, where's Dennis."

"In the bathroom I think."

"Well go get him."

"I'm not going in the Men's bathroom." Chloe yelled.

"Just do it."

"Alright, Alright." Chloe said as she left her workstation and walked down to the bathroom.

"Dennis? Dennis, Bill needs you back out here." Chloe knocked on the door.

There was no response so she opened the door slightly and knocked again. She then opened the door all the way and walked in shielding her eyes with her hand. She followed the sound of whimpering through the stalls. Dennis was sitting in the last stall holding a gun to his head.

"What are you doing?" Chloe was in shock.

"Don't come any closer, Chloe."

"Dennis, I need you to put the gun down."

"No, I can't do this. I can't handle the pressure."

"If you are just going to whine about it then just go ahead and pull the trigger." Chloe stated.

"What?"

"Honestly, you are ridiculous."

"I've got a gun to my head and you're mocking me?"

"Dennis, we need you out there. There could be another attack and we're low on personal as it is. Just hand me the gun and I won't mention this to Bill."

"I…….I can't." Dennis said as he slowly lowered the weapon.

Chloe moved in closer and grabbed the gun.

"Just get back to work, Bill needs you." Chloe said as Dennis walked back to his workstation.

Chloe then took the gun and put it in a drawer underneath her desk.

9:30

Washington D.C.

The White House

The President sat at her desk in the oval office. The head of the Secret Service then entered.

"Madame President, Mike said you wanted to go over security at the summit?"

"Yes Thomas, Mike did have some concerns. I thought if I went over the Security procedures with you it would ease his mind."

"Of course Ma'am. First of all outside both doors of the conference room will be two secret service agents. The entire summit will be monitor by five security cameras. Finally each representative will be thoroughly screened."

"Thank Thomas that will be all."

9:40

Los Angeles, California

CTU

Jack walked into the offices of CTU and Bill came down to greet him.

"Where's Redden?" Jack asked.

"He's in holding you'll be able to interrogate him in a few minutes. First I want to know why you let one of the terrorists get away."

"Alright let's go in the conference room." Jack walked into the conference room while Bill followed.

"What I'm about to tell you can not leave this room."

"Ok, Jack."

"Four years before the Gulf War I was part of a covert strike team that entered Iraq. Marcus Kaine the terrorist I let get away today was part of that strike team. Our mission was to help an Iraqi defector escape the country. We were ambushed, the defector was killed and Marcus was captured. I believe he is behind the attack today."

"How can you be sure?"

"The President knew Kaine was being held in an Iraqi prison but could not send in a team to rescue him. If we saved him the United States would have to admit that we covertly entered their country. The Gulf War might have started a few years early if we did. I was shocked to see him after all these years, I thought he was dead."

"I understand Jack. Go find out what Redden knows."

9:55

Jack entered the interrogation room where Redden was sitting cuffed to his chair.

"Your son is safe, he's here at CTU. Now tell me who are these terrorists and what are they planning."

"They are known as The Twelve and they are everywhere. They have infiltrated so much of America already I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't members in The White House."

"Does the name Marcus Kaine mean anything to you?"

"No I've never heard of him."

"Do you have any idea what they are planning?"

"Yes I believe today at the Summit there is going to be an attack on the president."

"Are you telling me one of the representatives at the Summit is a member of The Twelve?

"Yes, One maybe more."

"Son of a…." Jack muttered as he ran out to tell Bill.

9:57

Washington D.C.

The White House

The Representatives were already seated in the conference room when Mike Novick came out to introduce the president.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States, Katherine Porter." The President walked in and then took her seat.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


End file.
